Breathing Space
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: Donna has witnessed someone come back to life before, but seeing two people come back to life just from the sight of the other, was something she would never ever forget
1. Chapter 1

Boy, you lot, lucky you are. 2:00 in the morning, this little plot bunny hits me quite suddenly. I always liked to think that while The Doctor barely managed to function without Rose, Rose was barely managing to function without The Doctor. And I'm quite sure that a grief like the one they both shared would most definitely take its toll on you not only emotionaly, but phsyically as well. And since I love Donna, this is her point of view. It probably won't make much sense, but there will be a second part to explain how we got to this part, so just go with it.

Recommended listening: Breathing Space by X-Ray Dog, which this title happens to come from.

I don't own DW, so please enjoy and please review

* * *

><p>Donna had been so used to seeing The Doctor a miserable mess (when he thought no one was looking) that it hadn't occurred to her that Rose, who had vowed to stay with him forever, would be just as devastated by their separation as well. In fact, looking over the blonde now, Donna could see similar physical features that marked someone still grieving. Like The Doctor, Rose had dark bags under her eyes, and was pale (so pale, that like The Doctor, Donna thought of her as a walking corpse), and that hollow, empty look in her eyes. But what really tipped Donna was off, was that in the fifteen minutes she had spent in the young woman's presence, Rose constantly flexed her left hand, like she wasn't used to it being…empty. Like she wasn't used to not holding a certain Time Lord's hand.<p>

Donna knew this, because on many _many _occasions, The Doctor would reach out his right hand, wiggling his fingers, before slowing dropping it when he realized that the hand he was expecting wasn't there.

Those were the days when Donna was sure he was going to throw himself out of the TARDIS and into space, hoping to end his life (or at least burn through his remaining regenerations) and finally be with Rose in a sense.

Looking over at the long-lost companion, Donna wondered if Rose's family went through the same fears—wondering if one day they were going to wake up to a cold, lifeless Rose, with a smile on her dead lips because she knew in death, she would finally be with The Doctor.

It was like being on suicide watch 24/7, never able to really relax, terrified that if you took your eyes off them for even a second, it would be too late.

Donna Noble shivered.

What must it be like, to love someone like that? To totally devote yourself, every bone in your body, every blood cell pumping through your veins, every beat of your heart, every breath escaping your lungs, to one person. To erase everyone you had ever come into contact with from your mind, just so you could made sure you would have the room to store the memories you had of that one person. To make that one person the center of your universe, so that if someone were to crack you open, they would find that one person sitting in the core of your being like they belonged there.

But it wasn't just that. It was also an emotional connection, an unbreakable, unshakable bond. To be so close to someone that you were able to feel their presence, even if they weren't in the same room as you. To know that no matter what, they would always be there, never having any fear of them straying or that they would leave you because they couldn't handle it.

To always have their hand to hold. To have that sensation that even if things were going pear-shaped, the feel of their hand in yours told you that things would be alright in the end, because they were right there beside you. To not need anybody, because you would always have each other.

To have that ripped away from you, in the cruelest way imaginable, to suddenly never being able to see that one person again, never hold them, never laugh with them, never run with them, never _love_ them again, after spending two and a half years (in a linear fashion—God only knows how much time they _actually _spent together) with them always in the next room…

Donna wasn't sure she would be able to pick herself back up.

She knew the only reason The Doctor kept going was because he knew that even if he could never see Rose again, she was still there. And because of that, everything he did, was in her name. Every planet they saved, every war they ended, every bloody kitten they had rescued from up in a tree (and it had happened, twice) was all done in the name of Rose Tyler.

Looking at Rose now, Donna now saw that being separated from one another had slowly, but surely, been killing them from the inside. They were both dying of a broken-heart. And it was worse for The Doctor, who was suffering twice over. It was at these moments that Donna never envied him for having two hearts. It might've saved him in the past, but now, all they were, were two organs slowly bleeding themselves dry, beating slow and sluggish like a human's, each beat bearing her name: Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler.

She was sure that Rose's heart beat out the same slow cadence of her lover's name, tattooing his name against her skin that you were able to see it from the outside: Doctor. Doctor.

Donna was brought out of her thoughts by Jack's nudge. He was grinning and she was reminded of why they were standing in front of the Millennium Center, in Cardiff in the freezing weather. "You're going to want to see this," he said with a grin, beyond excited.

As he said this, the TARDIS wheezed into existence and Donna watched as Rose (who had been pacing as she waited for Jack and his "surprise") froze and look over at the spot, disbelief and hope and joy written all over her face. Donna watched as the wooden blue door opened and The Doctor stepped out, looking like the world had taken residence on his shoulders. He seemed every bit his nine hundred years of living, his grief over his lost lover still taking over his handsome features.

It really was amazing to witness, as they both caught sight of each other, The Doctor stiffened once he saw Rose, before squinting, like maybe he was imaging it. Rose took a couple of shaky steps towards him and when he realized that it was indeed Rose, his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, his lips parted in shock. His feet seemed more than able to take him to Rose, for he was moving before his brain caught up with his body.

And then they were running, full steam towards each other, wide ecstatic grins on their faces, laughter escaping them, and when Rose slammed into The Doctor, Donna swore that for a moment, it looked like they were both floating in the air, their happiness making them weightless. They stood there, Rose pressing herself against him so tight, it looked like they were trying to merge into one person, so they would never be without each other. It lasted only for a moment before The Doctor pulled away. There wasn't nearly as much contact as he wanted, so as Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, he grabbed the back of her thighs, and with a strength Donna didn't think him capable of, he lifted Rose, who wrapped her legs around his waist. Now he seemed satisfied as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, his face buried her neck, her hands holding him to her.

Donna doubted either of them felt the cold. In fact, she would say that this was the first time either of them felt warm. She felt Jack wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Donna Noble, I'd like for you to meet two good friends of mine, Rose Tyler and The Doctor. And as you can see, they can't live without each other."

_Too right, Jack,_ Donna thought with a grin, _too right_

* * *

><p>The reunion we were totally robbed of.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys, just one more chapter! Please enjoy and review

* * *

><p>"Whoa." Captain Jack Harkness murmured to himself as the ground shook beneath him slightly. He looked around to see if the other members of Torchwood had felt that. Ianto was gluing Owen's hand to his crotch while Tosh attempted to stifle her laughter so as not to wake up Owen before the glue dried. Gwen was filing away the notes from their latest case, also keeping an eye on the sleeping doctor.<p>

Jack grinned despite himself. He knew there was going to be hell to pay when Owen woke up and discovered what the Welsh had done, but for now, Jack enjoyed the moment, almost completely forgetting the slight tremors he had felt. Seeing that nobody else had noticed it, he let it go.

* * *

><p>"It needs more power!" Mickey Smith shouted to his partner, Jake Simmons. Jake nodded and gunned the engine even more, the tires spinning in the dirt frantically, kicking up mud in every direction. As the panel began to light up, the red turning to green, Mickey grinned.<p>

It was going to work.

* * *

><p>"Donna!"<p>

Donna Noble quickly tried to find somewhere to hide the banana peel before The Doctor found her. She looked around the room frantically, before looking up at the ceiling. "Help me!" She hissed and the TARDIS let out a soft hum before a black trashcan appeared in the corner and Donna rejoiced, jamming the peeling into it and walking away, resisting the urge to whistle. She entered the corridor and looked left and right.

"Donna!"

"Yeah, I hear ya shouting! I'm coming!" She bellowed, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell that she had eaten the last banana, a crime on the TARDIS (according to Sunshine) worthy of a trip home permanently. She knew he wouldn't really take her back home, but she could only take some much of his whining and complaining before she started to go mental.

She entered the console room to see him engaged in his usual (mad) dance around the room, pushing buttons and slamming levers and pumping the bicycle pump and just generally doing nothing while it looked like he was doing so much.

He was good at that.

"Ah, there you are! Thought you got lost!" The Doctor greeted and Donna rolled her eyes. "Anywhere, how'd you fancy a nice relaxing trip?" Donna scoffed. "Where would we go?" He looked at her, his eyes twinkling in delight. "Oh, I have the perfect place!"

* * *

><p>As the night began to roll into morning, Jack's mind went back to the tremors he had felt earlier that day. What had caused them? Was it an earthquake? Did Cardiff even experience earthquakes? Ianto would know. He made himself a mental note to ask Ianto about it tomorrow, before going back to what could've been the cause. Was it the rift? Usually it made more of a scene; subtle the rift was not. He started to get up to check to see if the rift had been active that day, deciding at the last moment to wait until morning.<p>

* * *

><p>For Rose Tyler, the morning light that signaled the dawn was her enemy. It meant that the night was over and so were her dreams of her and The Doctor. At night, under the cover of darkness, she could slip into a dream world, one where she and The Doctor were together again, and this time they were more than just friends, they were a couple. A true couple, one where she was allowed to see him in pain, in grief, in anger, all the previous moods he had hidden from her. Nothing was kept secret between, they were both open and honest and vulnerable with the other. And it felt right, to be able to share all that in-between with each other, because not only did they communicate…<p>

They _danced_.

They danced like there was nothing outside of the universe but them. They were the universe. Rose Tyler and The Doctor. They were all the other needed and that was just fine. Before the separation, their love was there, it was real, but unspoken. It was all in the looks, the touches, the hugs, the way they could read each other's thoughts (metaphorically), the way they just _got_ each other, which seemed odd, considering one was a nine hundred plus years Time Lord, whilst the other was a twenty-one year former shop girl from South London. Somehow, despite all that, they fit perfect.

That was why it hurt so much.

Rose knew that one day she would have to leave The Doctor, not by choice, mind you, but leave him nevertheless. It had never occurred to her that she'd still be _alive_ when that finally happened.

She was woefully unprepared for the pain.

She never expected having to still live without him, knowing that he was out there, and she was stuck somewhere else, somewhere he couldn't reach her.

That old saying was right; there were things worse than death.

She felt like she was dying, felt like she was barely holding on. She kept waiting for two things; The Doctor to rescue her, or to be put out of her misery.

She was really leaning towards the former, though, just to be optimistic.

And it had finally all paid off when Mickey and Jake came sprinting into her office at Torchwood, the former covered in mud and both grinning widely, telling her those four, beautiful words:

"We got it working."

* * *

><p><em>The year was 2005. Donna and The Doctor were standing on the sidewalk, watching a couple lingering outside the chip shop The Doctor had demanded they visit. The Time Lord in question was standing very still beside Donna.<em>

_The couple in question were as different as night and day. The man was short and stocky, dressed in black jeans, a green jumper and black work boots, topped off with a black leather jacket. He had short hair, cropped close to his skull, big ears and nose, a northern accent and looked old enough to be his companion's father. He had a dark aura to him, one it seemed he wore like an armor. _

_The other was different. The girl was young, blonde and beautiful. She looked just about near her twenties, dressed in trousers, a white shirt and a faded pink hoodie. She had a London accent, and a smile that lit up dark spaces of her companion. He grinned at her, looking at her like she was his world. And she was._

"_So, that's you?" Donna finally asked, wanting to break the silence that had fallen between them. The Doctor nodded slowly. "You look happy," she commented softly and he inhaled slowly. "I was. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. I was in a dark place, and when I met Rose…" he paused, exhaling softly, his features softening. "When I met Rose, it was like feeling the sun on my face for the first time. It was like having my very first adventure, visiting my very first planet (by myself), it was like…discovering the universe, all over again." He looked over at his companion. "I wanted to die, Donna. And Rose showed me what it was to live."_

_Donna looked back over at the young girl. So much power, in one so young. This girl held the Last of the Time Lords in the palm of her hand, and had treated him like he was the most precious thing she'd ever seen._

_That was when Donna Noble really began to believe in the term "soul mates"._

_They stood in silence a bit longer, watching as Rose grabbed her companion's hand and playfully dragged him down the street, giggling madly as he pretended to drag his feet and complain. The Doctor smiled at the scene, remembering it clearly. _

"_Are Time Lords able to regenerate from a broken-heart?" Donna had had the question on her mind for a long time, and it seemed that now was the time to ask, now when he was being honest. The Doctor's smile faded. "No. Even if one heart fails, the other keeps pumping, keeps living, because of the survival instinct. It's so strong that it overrides the desire to stop." He looked at her. "You Humans have a history of being able to die from a broken-heart, from grief. I wish I could, Donna, but like Rose, it is one more thing I am denied."_

"Donna! We're here!" Donna jolted out her thoughts, shaking her head slightly as she sat up in the captain's chair, looking at The Doctor. He was smiling at her, already pulling his coat on. "Ready?" Donna smiled, shaking off the remnants of that particular conversation. "Better not be another library, mate." She warned, half joking, half serious. He sniffed, offended. "Have some faith, Donna, at least." He pushed opened the door and walked outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I lied. One more chapter to go. So, this chapter is a little different, for me at least. I tried to make myself sound like I know what I'm talking about when it came to explaining the results from the rift, but we'll see. As always, please enjoy and review :)

Recommended listening: _first section_ **"You Always Make Me Smile"** by Kyle Andrews. _Second section _**"Rose's Theme"** by Murray Gold. _Third section_ **"Right Here Waiting for You"** By John Barrowman (and yes, it must be this version). _Final section_ **"Sleepwalker"** by Adam Lambert.

* * *

><p><em>"Donna! We're here!" Donna jolted out her thoughts, shaking her head slightly as she sat up in the captain's chair, looking at The Doctor. He was smiling at her, already pulling his coat on. "Ready?" Donna smiled, shaking off the remnants of that particular conversation. "Better not be another library, mate." She warned, half joking, half serious. He sniffed, offended. "Have some faith, Donna, at least." He pushed opened the door and walked outside.<em>

Donna sucks her teeth, looking around her, shriving.

"Cardiff."

She looks at The Doctor, who was peering at their surroundings, puzzled.

"You are officially the worst pilot I have ever travelled with."

He looks at her, "Cause that's such a long list."

"Oi! Cheek not necessary!" Donna points out, jabbing her index finger at him.

"You make it sound like I make a habit of this." The Doctor says, fiddling with his jacket.

Donna snorts, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "Come off it, Sunshine!"

"It's only been a few times!"

"The beach turned into the library."

"I told you, I got a message!"

"2341 Pluto turned into 1920."

"You loved it!"

"And my personal favorite, Barcelona—the planet not the city—turned into bloody Planet of The Apes!" The Doctor (knowing Donna had a point) turns back to the TARDIS, reaching out and laying a palm on the door, stroking it gently. "Must have been a reason the old girl brought us here. Something we need to see, or, do."

"Maybe someone to talk to?"

He turns back to Donna, and notices Gwen and Jack heading their way. "Oh, right. Just what we need."

"At least Jack lands where he intends to go to." Donna commented, smiling at the couple and ignoring The Doctor's wounded look.

"Man, you have the best timing in the world!" Jack calls out as he gets closer.

"Why, what's happened?"

"We've been having some strange things going on with the rift the last two days."

"Why does not inspire warm, fuzzy feelings?" The Doctor murmurs.

"Just an hour ago, we had a huge energy spike, I mean massive. It's connected to the rift, but it didn't happen in Cardiff."

"Where'd it happen?" Donna questions.

"Norway, specifically near a beach." Gwen answers. The Doctor focuses on Gwen so sudden, she takes a small step back.

"Which beach?" he grounds between teeth clenched in excitement and anxiety.

"Dårlig Ulv-Stranden. It's Norwegian for—"

"Bad Wolf Bay." The Doctor says and looks at Jack before sprinting towards the entrance. "I need to look at those readings!" He shouts as he runs after Jack.

Gwen and Donna stand there for a moment before looking at each other. "I ain't running," Donna states, going into the TARDIS to fetch a coat and Gwen nods, following her.

* * *

><p>Jackie Tyler watches her daughter carefully. For the last two years, Rose had been walking around like a zombie (Mickey's term), which, sadly, had become the norm. The only time Rose showed any life was when she was telling Tony all those stories about the adventures she and The Doctor went on.<p>

Bloody alien! Jackie could kill him for doing this to her daughter! If Rose had never met him, they wouldn't be here! They'd be in their real universe, living in their real home (mind you, the mansion was ever so lovely), and she never would've gone through all that stress and heartache she went through while Rose travelled with The Doctor. But on the other hand…

She wouldn't have Pete. And that was the kicker. She spent nearly twenty years without her husband, and while she had learned to live without him, she couldn't deny that she missed him every day. She missed him when Rose took her first step, said her first word, got her first tooth, everything. He had missed it all, and there were so many nights where she prayed to have one more day with him. And The Doctor made it all possible. It was hard at first, but then it all came together, and she had Tony, and now, along with Mickey, they were a family, a real family.

Except…Rose didn't share that feeling. To her, a real family included The Doctor, and without him…

Jackie resented the man (alien, whatever) for a long time, because he took Rose away from her, leaving her alone, and it was like losing Pete again. She only saw Rose every now and again, and for holidays of course, but…she missed her daughter. Or maybe she had missed the girl Rose used to be. Because there was no denying the fact that Rose had changed, living with The Doctor in that blue box. Most of the changes scared her; the way Rose sounded like him, acted like him, talked like him, looked like him sometimes. And yet, the one change she saw…was that Rose was happy. Really happy, with The Doctor. Whenever she was around, they were both all smiles and laughs and giggles and just happy.

She watched them together the last time they had visited, before the whole ghost business. They were always in each other's personal space, like boundaries didn't exist with them. The Doctor made them both tea and served it to them as they sat on the couch, watching the telly. Rose had spilt a bit of her tea down her chin and before Jackie could get her a napkin, The Doctor were there, pulling a hankie from his jacket pocket and gently wiping her chin. Rose had blushed, as she made eye contact with her alien significant other, and he smiled at her softly, like she was his world. He took the cup from her, setting it on the table and she cuddled up next to him, burying her face in his neck, as he pulled her closer. He whispered something in her ear Jackie couldn't hear, and Rose looked up at him, a playful grin on her face, her tongue peeking out and he grinned back, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately.

To Jackie Tyler, they looked like any young couple on love, having a cuddle on the couch whilst the mother watched TV. With all the talk Rose did of staying with him forever, for the first time, Jackie thought that maybe…just maybe…they really would stay together forever.

And then it all came crumbling down in a war between Cybermen and the Daleks. The Doctor tried sending her away for her own safety, something Jackie loved him for, but Rose couldn't bear to be away from his side and risked it all. If it wasn't for Pete going back…

Jackie sometimes wondered if Rose didn't resent Pete for saving her. She would watch her, and every now and again, Rose would look at Pete and get this look on her face, this angry sort of look, like she blamed him for The Doctor's absence. She never called Pete "dad", and maybe that was why.

"Mum, can you hand me my mobile?"

Rose's excited voice brings Jackie back to the present. Rose is leaving, gathering the essentials before leaving with Mickey and Jake.

"Rose, love, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure! I'm going back to The Doctor, it's what I've been working for!"

"You have a life here, Rose. You have a job and you have your family." Rose looks at Jackie, her features set in determination and here, Jackie sees The Doctor. "I don't have him, Mum. And all I want or need, is him."

"What if this doesn't work?"

"It has to, Mum. Cause I can't keep living like this." Rose sounds so final, that Jackie knows she means it. "For your sake, love, I hope it does."

* * *

><p>Jack doesn't say anything for a long time. Mainly because he isn't sure what to say.<p>

I'm sorry it turned out to be nothing?

I'm sorry all there is, is sand and water?

I'm sorry Rose isn't here?

He continues to look out over the water, feeling The Doctor next to him. The waves of disappointment coming off him make Jack shiver slightly. He doesn't look at his friend, because he knows the look on his handsome features would break the captain's heart.

_The Doctor scans the results he's been handed by Tosh frantically, trying to soak up all the information. "Tremors, lightning storms, this cold weather, it's coming from the rift, but it's located in Norway. Like the energy is spilt between here and there." He reports, looking up at Team Torchwood. "We don't know what's causing it." Tosh says, folding her arms across her chest. "We've exhausted every alternative we could think of." Welsh officer Ianto Jones explains and The Doctor nods. "Yes, I see that. Well, only one thing to do!" He grins wildly, "Off to Norway!" He leaps to his feet and makes his way to the TARDIS, Jack behind him. "I'm going with you." "Jack—" "Look, we don't know what we're going to find and I can't die, so I'm going whether you like it or not." The Doctor stares at him before nodding. "Donna?" "Uh, I think I'm going to stay here, actually." "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can." And they were off._

Jack hears a sniffle off to his right and he looks at The Doctor out of the corner of his eye. When he sees the unshed tears, Jack feels like he's dying all over again. He clears his throat, and for lack of a better thing to do and wanting to comfort the man beside him, Jack starts to sing.

_Oceans apart, day over day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

The Doctor shuffles closer to Jack, who continues to sing.

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever_

The Doctor reaches out and Jack takes his hand, holding it tightly, feeling the Time Lord's pain and anguish.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

The Doctor leans his head against Jack's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Jack finally says. "Yeah." The Doctor straightens up and turns. "Let's go back."

* * *

><p>Mickey looks at Jake in dismay. It didn't work. After everything they had done, every bit of themselves they poured into the project, all the hours, all the sleepless nights…all for nothing. It didn't work. The young soldier looks at Rose, who is standing stock still, every muscle in her body tense. She had been so excited, so ready to transport, so ready to get back to The Doctor. And yet, here she stood, on the beach that was quickly building the reputation of worst place in the world.<p>

Rose wonders if it's possible to burn down a beach. To completely destroy Bad Wolf Bay. To wipe it off the map. The place represented the absolute worst day of her life and when she needed it to do the opposite, it failed. It didn't work.

She had been so close. So close. She felt the energy crackling around her, felt the hair on her arms and the back of her neck stand up, felt ready to disappear and yet, she hasn't moved. And then it began to rain. Mickey and Jake flipped their hoods up, but Rose doesn't move. She doesn't feel the rain hitting her, drenching her slowly, but surely. Instead, Rose looks up at the sky.

And screams in anguish.

* * *

><p>Oh! Don'tcha just hate me? Terrible place to end, I know. Bit depressing, however, if you kill me, you'll never get the happy ending...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

First off - WOW! The amount of alerts and favorites I got on this story was crazy! Thank you soo much to everyone reading this!

This is the longest chapter. I put a lot of love, not only in this chapter, but this entire story.

There is a section that I have rated as T, but it's nothing graphic. It's more feelings and the reafirming of a bond.

I don't DW, sadly, and please enjoy.

Recommended listening: _first section _**Lost Along The Way** by John Nordstrom_; second section _**Edge of Glory** by Lady Gaga_; third section _**Jack's Love Theme** by Studio Orchestra_; fourth section _**Far Away **by Nickleback_; fifth section _**Goreck** by Lamb_ (long as hell, I know); final section _**Marchin' On** By OneRepublic_._

* * *

><p>It was very quiet in the Hub when Jack and The Doctor return. The only sounds were that of the various equipment and computers going on in the background, while the employees were silent, unsure of what to say in the face of a solemn Jack and a depressed Time Lord. "Any more energy spikes?" Jack questions hopefully, but Tosh shakes her head sadly. "Something started to happen, but it collapsed quickly. There's been nothing since." Jack nods, sighing softly to himself. Donna, who has been hovering behind Gwen, moves to The Doctor, who looks at her. She gives him a sad little look before reaching out to rest her hand on his shoulder. She can felt the shuddering sigh that seemed to fill his entire thin frame. "Come on, mate." she says softly, nodding towards the TARDIS.<p>

Once inside, Donna can see for herself the damage that has been done. Hope was a powerful emotion, and a double-edged one at that. It can be the key to that which you most desire…or can destroy you. In this case, the hope that The Doctor had that Rose was breaking through, had destroyed him from the inside. He had buried all of the emotions associated with Rose, so for them to be brought back to the surface, it felt like losing her all over again.

"What happened?" Donna asks softly, after they settled down in the library. "Nothing," The Doctor sighs. "There was nothing. Just sand and water…and regrets." He looks off into the distance, his mind taking him back to the last time he saw Rose. "Regrets?" Donna asks. "The last time I ever saw her, was on that beach in the parallel universe…"

He tells Donna about that day on the beach, the hearts—wrenching conversation as they tried to pretend like nothing was wrong, like she wasn't on the wrong side of the wrong universe. He pauses when he gets to the next part of their conversation. "And then…Rose said something that…that very nearly broke me."

_There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey…and the Baby."_

_He had felt both of his hearts stop when Rose said that. Baby. A Baby._

_"__You're not…"_

_For a moment, he saw it all, him and Rose and the little time tot - a girl who took after her mother, in looks and wandering off; or a boy with his looks and tendency to get into all kinds of trouble - the three of them, a family._

_But then he remembered…he couldn't have that adventure, not with them. Rose and his child were in another universe and unless he found a way to break through…he would never get to his son or daughter grow up. Rose would have to raise them without their dad._

_She must have seen it written on his face because she gave him a sad smile and she shook her head._

_"__No," she giggled nervously, pushing her hair away from her face, "It's mum." He snorted, not quite believing her. It was possible she was lying to protect him from what he had already figured out; that he would miss not only Rose, but their child. It was then he realized all he wanted was to have a family with Rose. The one adventure he seemed he was going to be denied._

Donna takes his hand, bringing him back to the present. "Did you want her to be pregnant?" She treads carefully. The Doctor lets out a heaving sigh. "A part of me wanted it, only because at least Rose would have our child with her. The other part of me, the selfish part of me, needed to believe it really was her mother, because if Rose had been lying…that meant that I would never have the chance to see my child, to watch him grow up, to be there for him, to be his father." Donna nods sympathetically. "I understand, Doctor." He continues his tale, having to stop once he reaches the end of the conversation, drifting back to that moment…

_At this point, Rose can no longer hold back her tears. __"__Am I ever going to see you again?" She needs to know if there's even the smallest chance that he'll come to her. __"_

_You can't." She'll never know how difficult it was for him to tell her that. For him, it was admitting defeat. Rose is sobbing at this point, but is determined to finish the conversation. _

**"**_What are you going to do?" __"_

_Ah, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life." The tears are pressing against the back of his eyes, and the lump in his throat is taking charge, making his words seemed choked. _

_"__On your own?" She looks so sad for him, that he nods in answer her question, because he knows he would start crying._

_And then she says it. __"__I...I love you." _

_He knew that. Of course he knew that, but up until now, it had never been spoken, but to hear her say it…he can now understand why humans need to hear other people tell them. __"__Quite right too."__ He jokes, because he is The Doctor, but knows now was the moment he needed to tell her. "__And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it," He steadies himself, for he's never said them to a human before." Rose Tyler..."_

Donna gently shakes his arm. "What happened?" The Doctor scoffs, bitterly. "I ran out of time. Me, the last of the Time Lords, didn't get the chance to tell her how I felt, because I ran out of time." He looks at her mournfully. "That is my biggest regret, Donna." She nods, and hugs him tightly. After a few moments, he tells her that there's something he needs to do, somewhere he needs to go, and he needs to do it alone. She tells him she understands and hugs him one last time before exiting the TARDIS and watching it disappear.

Right around the time Jack starts yelling about another energy spike, more powerful than the previous spikes. "Something or someone is trying desperately to get through!" There's a loud sound, like thunder crashing, and they all watch on the CCTV as a figures appears not too far from them.

A figure that looks shockingly like Rose Tyler.

* * *

><p>The jet ride back to London is a quiet one. None of the three occupants have said anything since Rose's meltdown back at Bad Wolf Bay. Mickey was racking his brain, trying to think of what to tell Jackie when she saw them, what he could say that reassure her that Rose wouldn't do anything stupid as to end her own life, when really, it was on everyone's mind. Jake was watching her silently, wondering if she really would take her own life. Rose is numb. Absolutely numb. She can't feel anything, something she welcomes against the devastating emotions she has gone through an hour ago. She just feels so tired…<p>

"Rose." She looks up at her name, and it's Mickey. "We're here, babe." Yay, back in London. Rose felt herself getting angry again. She wasn't supposed to be here! She was supposed to out of this bloody universe and in her own one! She was supposed to be with The Doctor! Safe in his arms, breathing in his scent, knowing that nothing would ever tear them apart ever again!

It wasn't fair!

She nods and drags herself up and off the jet, blinking in the sunlight and looking around her. And then she feels it. Around her neck, the key to the TARDIS she never takes it off. The key that had been stone cold since she had arrived in this stupid world. The key that was now blazing hot. So hot, it began to burn her skin and she quickly wrenches it off with a cry of pain. She stares down at the ground, along with Mickey and Jake, at the glowing TARDIS key. "It's glowing," Mickey points out, "It's never done that before." And then it hits Rose. "The rift!" She shouts, startling both men. "We came through the rift before, remember Mick? That's why it didn't work! We're supposed to be in Cardiff!" God, now it all makes sense! Rose grins at them excitedly and bolts for the car, whooping joyfully. Mickey and Jake race after her. What did they have to lose?

Normally, the trip to Cardiff takes an hour. Rose makes it in forty-five minutes. They pile out of the car, Jake shaking slightly from Rose's driving, and they can all feel the energy. "Yes! This is it!" Rose raises her arms in victory, as she feels the tingling intensify. This was it! She turns to the boys, both of which are looking at her wide-eyed. "Rose, you're glowing!" Jake says, pointing at her. Rose looks down her body and sure enough, she is. She looks back, grinning so widely, Mickey can clearly see The Doctor. "This is it, boys! I'm going home!" She reaches out and hugs them both briefly. "Give Mum and Pete and Tony my love, Mick." He nods, feeling a little choked up. "Promise me, you'll kiss him when you see him." He jokes and Rose grins.

It's the last time either of them see Rose Tyler ever again.

* * *

><p>Jack leads the group out the hub and towards Rose, who looks a bit disoriented. It's freezing cold and he's forgotten his coat, but it doesn't matter because Rose is here! "Rose!" He shouts, loud enough for all of Cardiff to hear and she whirls around. "Jack?" She cries out in disbelief and he reaches her, scooping her up in his arms and they're both laughing and crying. He holds her tight before pulling away. "I see you finally made it!" He jokes and she laughs hysterically. "Yeah, I did! And you! You're here too!" She grins and hugs him close, feeling like things are finally falling into place. All she needs is The Doctor.<p>

As if reading her mind, Jack chuckles. "You just missed him. When you didn't show up the first time…well he didn't take it too well. He's off, moping." And that was putting it lightly. "I tried, Jack, I really did! I didn't think of the rift until it was too late." She says frantically, upset that she's upset The Doctor. "Hey, it's ok. I can get him back here," he soothes. "Let me give him a call—"

"What? The Doctor's got a phone now?" Rose asks in disbelief. Jack laughs. "Oh, yes. Makes tracking him down a lot easier now." Rose grins. "Come on, let's get inside and you can meet the team."

V

Rose has never felt more comfortable around a group of people like she did around Jack's team. The fact that he even had a team was funny already, but this was a good lot. She really likes Ianto and Tosh and Owen (even if he kept hitting on her) and Gwen. She senses something between Jack and the beautiful Welsh, and she makes a note to talk to him about it later.

Right now, she really wants to talk to Donna. She was The Doctor's newest companion, and Rose was extremely relived when Jack told her that she wasn't going to have to fight the woman for The Doctor. She remembered her first meeting with Sarah Jane, but it was different with Donna.

She finds the ginger (she bet The Doctor's secretly jealous) and pulls her off to the side. "Hey, Donna." Donna smiles warmly at the blonde girl. The Doctor had been right; Rose was beautiful. Not quite what she expected, thanks to the stories, but looking at her, she seemed perfect for the Time Lord. "Hey, Rose." "So, how'd you meet The Doctor?" Donna launches into a hysterical re-telling of her first adventure with The Doctor, her turning him down, before reuniting with him again. Rose grins through it. The Doctor had found a keeper in Donna Noble, and she was thrilled that she had kept him company for the last year.

"I want you to know, Rose, that The Doctor has missing you just as much as you've been missing him. I meet him after you two were separated and he was a right misery. But it was more that, though, he was just so…sad. I felt bad for him. And then when we met back up, he still hadn't found you. He seemed a bit better, but there was this look about him, like someone who had been through a lot." Rose nods, biting her lip at the thought of The Doctor in pain. Donna went on to tell Rose about how she got The Doctor to open up and how he told her all about Rose Tyler and the adventures they'd had and ultimately, how they had been separated. "He's been lost without you. There have been times where he's acted like he's had nothing to lose. I've had to pull him back now and again. He needs you." Donna says and Rose hugs the older woman, so grateful that she had been the one to be him whilst she was gone. "Thank you." Rose breathes out shakily. Donna nods, hugging her back. That sealed it; Rose Tyler was The Doctor's match in every way.

"Ladies, as much as I'm loving the bonding," they look up at Jack's voice and see him holding out his mobile. "How about we call in a doctor?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor had put up a bit of a fuss, telling Jack that he wanted to be alone, but Jack kept insisting that he was needed back at Torchwood.<p>

"There's been another energy spike, not as big, though. Come take a look."

_"Seriously, Jack. I really don't care." _

_"_Seriously, Doctor, I don't care if you don't care. Get your skinny ass back to Cardiff. Now."

They can hear The Doctor sputtering and protesting Jack's demand before Jack hangs up, grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

"I can't tell who's more excited, Jack or Rose." Gwen jokes and Donna laughs. Rose was bouncing on her heels, unable to stay in one spot. She was wearing the biggest grin anyone of them had ever seen, and if Donna looks at the right angle, she can see The Doctor in Rose's features. They were perfect for each other. "Let's wait outside!" Rose suggests, grabbing the jacket Gwen had loaned her and racing out the door, Jack behind her.

V

Donna's mind had been drifting before she's brought out of her thoughts by Jack's nudge. He's grinning and she was reminded of why they were standing in front of the Millennium Center in the freezing weather. "You're going to want to see this," he said with a grin, beyond excited.

As he said this, the TARDIS wheezed into existence and Donna watched as Rose froze in her pacing and looking over at the spot, relief and hope and joy written all over her face. She watched as the wooden door opened and The Doctor stepped out, looking like the world had taken residence on his shoulders. He seemed every bit his nine hundred years of living, his grief over his lost lover still taking over his handsome features.

It really was amazing to witness, as they both caught sight of each other, The Doctor stiffened once he saw Rose, before squinting, like maybe he was imaging it. Rose took a couple of shaky steps towards him and when he realized that it was indeed Rose, his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, his lips parted in shock. His feet seemed more than able to take him to Rose, for he was moving before his brain caught up with his body.

And then they were running, full steam towards each other, wide ecstatic grins on their faces, laughter escaping them, and when Rose slammed into The Doctor, Donna swore that for a moment, it looked like they were both floating in the air, their happiness making them weightless. They stood there, Rose pressing herself against him so tight, it looked like they were trying to merge into one person, so they would never be without each other. It lasted only for a moment before The Doctor pulled away. There wasn't nearly as much contact as he wanted, so as Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, he grabbed the back of her thighs, and with a strength Donna didn't think him capable of, he lifted Rose, who wrapped her legs around his waist. Now he seemed satisfied as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, his face buried her neck, her hands holding him to her.

Donna doubted either of them felt the cold. In fact, she would say that this was the first time either of them felt warm. She felt Jack wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Donna Noble, I'd like for you to meet two good friends of mine, Rose Tyler and The Doctor. And as you can see, they can't live without each other."

_Too right, Jack,_ Donna thought with a grin, _too right _

* * *

><p>It's quiet for the TARDIS, say for the soft giggling and male chuckles that can be heard from a bedroom that hadn't been used in quite some time. The room itself showed signs of being shared by two people at some point in time, with female clothing mixed with male suits and ties. The room had stood empty, however, upon losing the owner of the jewelry and make-up. It had all been pushed gently to one side, the other side occupied with dirty tea cups and worn copies of books no human had ever seen. In the middle of the room stood a four poster bed, with dark blue sheets and brown and blue pattern duvet.<p>

This is where we find our heroes.

The room is filled with the sound of a naked Rose giggling softly as an equally naked Doctor places soft kisses up her belly, his fringe tickling her. She winds her fingers through his hair and pulls him up back to her gently, pressing their lips together. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer, never wanting to be more than a foot away from her. His body is warm from their previous activities, and he relishes in the warmth, something that had been missing for a long time. He sits up, pulling her into his lap and he looks at her, taking in her features; her flushed cheeks, her bright eyes, her cheeky smile, and oh yes, her wonderfully naked body pressed against his. She laces their fingers together, resting their joined hands on his warm chest and sighs softly, content. These were the moments he had missed the most. The moments where it was just them, sharing a bond so strong, it had enable them to survive long enough to get back to the other. He raises a hand and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "I love you, Rose." He tells her, like he's been saying it all his life. She rises up slightly and sinks down onto him, both of them moaning at the contact.

God, she needed this. She needed to be with The Doctor so much it had been killing her. She needed the connection, both emotionally and physically. He pulls her closer as they rock together in perfect rhythm. "I love you." He gasps when she twists her hips. He leans forward until she's on her back and he begins to speed up, still keeping the gentle rhythm. "I love you. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou." He groans, chills running down his spine when she rakes her fingernails down his back, marking him as her own. He can feel her heartbeat, racing as they dance together, and he's sure she can feels his hearts racing just as fast. He's almost there, and he knows she can tell, because she leans up, hooking one arm around his neck and pulling him down to her. "I love you, Doctor," she breathes against his lips and they both cum, harder than they ever had before, seeing stars. He lays there, in her arms, her legs about his waist, still inside her. He buries his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. "I love you." It's all he can say.

* * *

><p>When they finally venture out of the TARDIS, none of the team (or Donna) had noticed them. Until Jack made their presence known.<p>

"Oh, well! Good afternoon!" He calls out from the entrance of his office, a smirk on his face as everyone turns to the couple, both of them bright red with embarrassment. "Thanks for that, Jack." Rose says, sarcastically. "I take it by the fact that you two have decided to grace us with your presence, that the TARDIS has well christened. Hey Donna, next time you go to the console room, make sure the chair's clean before you sit down." Donna's groan of disgust mixes with Rose and the Doctor's cry of embarrasment. Jack laughs, ignoring their protest. "Rose Tyler, I must say, you have the look of a woman very well pleased with herself." Jack leers. Rose smirks, cocking an eyebrow. "Look at him, Jack." The Captain looks over at The Doctor. The Time Lord in question is dressed every casually, his tie gone and the first three buttons undone. His hair is a mess and he looks so relax, he almost doesn't look like The Doctor. When he catches Jack's eye, he stretches and smirks. "Sorry, Jack. Still feeling a bit stiff." Rose looks at him over her shoulder with an arched eyebrow. "Still?"

Catcalls and whoops fill the hub, courtesy of Team Torchwood, and Jack high-fives The Doctor. Donna rolls her eyes and groans. "Oh, God. Is this how's going to be from now on? Cause I need to know now." The Doctor shakes his head, snaking his arms around Rose's waist from behind and resting his chin atop her head. "We'll try not to…_banter_…in front of you, Donna." "Oh, why'd you have to say it like that?" Donna complains, and the team starts to tease Donna about what's really going to happen on the TARDIS.

Jack looks at the couple, who are just listening. He watches with interest as The Doctor moves one of his hands down and resting on Rose's lower abdomen. She looks up at the Time Lord with a smile, kissing him and while Jack knows it's not possible for her to be pregnant after two days (no matter how superior The Doctor claims to be) he has no doubt that within the year, the sound of tiny feet pitter-pattering would fill the TARDIS.

And Jack can't wait to be a uncle.

* * *

><p>Oh, The End. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
